On the subway
by Rikkiemerson
Summary: The subway.Every day, millions of people get on and off the subway, going all kinds of different directions. People say "hello" and "goodbye" on the subway. The subway takes people places.But for Lucas and Riley, it was so much more than that.Every special moment for them happened on the subway. Indeed, the subway would take them where they wanted to go. Together. Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1: On the Subway

A/N  
Hello, children of fabulousness! I've missed you all in the eternity that I've been gone from this site. So, I'm not dead, just extremely busy. Volleyball season started the first day of school and I tried out (not expecting to make the team) and (naturally) made the team (because I'm just that fabulous.) So now I'm on a high school volleyball D team and I have practice everyday Monday through Friday from 3:30 to 5:30 and Tuesday/Thursday games which can end anywhere between 8:00 and 10:00, depending on how closely matched the varsity teams are. Then for away games there's the bus ride back, and for home games, we have to clean everything up. On top of that, I have the homework from CP english and social studies, as well as 2 hours of math every single day. So yes, my life has been insane.  
Anyway, I know what you're thinking now: I should be updating my other stories, instead of making a new one. Please know that I am working very hard on my other 3 stories on the site, however last night, I was watching random episodes of GMW season one and this idea popped into my head and I just had to put it into words. I need to write fluff for once.  
Also fair warning that this will have spoilers from season one and I won't spend as much time on the things that happened in season one.  
So this is my latest concoction of fabulousness. Hope you enjoy. If you do (or if you don't) then please, review.  
So here it is!

* * *

The subway. Every day, millions of people get on and off the subway, going all kinds of different directions. People say "hello" on the subway, and people say "goodbye" on the subway. The subway gets people where they want to go.

But for Lucas and Riley, it was so much more than that. It seemed like every special moment for them occurred on the subway. They first met on the subway. They had their first date and their first kiss on the subway. They had their first fight on the subway and made up from that fight on the subway. He proposed to her on that subway. They got married twice on that subway. They found out they were going to have a baby on that subway and she went into labor with said baby on the subway. Yes, indeed, it seems as though the subway always managed to get them where they wanted to go...

Together.

* * *

Lucas

* * *

I was just sitting there on the subway, minding my own business on the first day of school away from home, when suddenly, this girl walked over and sat down next to me. She did some weird speech that I really didn't follow, then walked away, back to standing with her other friend, whom she promptly pushed straight into my lap.

"Hi," she said adorably, "we were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend Maya."

"I'm Lucas," I introduced myself.

"I love it," she sighed.

And that was how it all began. If you had asked me 12 years ago where I thought I would meet the love of my life, I never would've guessed it would be on that subway.

* * *

A/N  
I know that was a short chapter, but I had to get a basis going for this story. Expect updates to be slow, at least until the end of October.  
Hope you enjoy the story!  
Love on and be a shooting star!  
^Rikki the Fab One Out!^


	2. Chapter 2: First Fight Pt1

A/N  
Hello Children of fabulousness!  
I hope you all had a fabulous Halloween. Mine was fabulous, and I now have enough candy to last me through 2050 (or until a week after valentines day when my mother will give away all of our stockpiled Holiday season candy that my sister and I haven't eaten yet).  
Anyway, I'm updating this story again. Now that volleyball season is over, updates should be a lot faster.  
I've decided that even after all the events of the last episodes of GMW (yes, I'm completely done through the end of Girl Meets Texas 3), I still ship Rucas. If you don't then you don't have to read this story. Also don't judge me; I'm fabulous.  
And I'm skipping over season one and two and in the world of this story, everything in Girl Meets Texas has been resolved (it's been six months). Sorry if the time skip is confusing, I just really don't feel like restating everything else that happened in season 1 and 2.  
When we come back from this short disclaimer break, I will begin the chapter.

Disclaimer: GMW is not mine. I don't own any of the characters and also,I am from the future.

And we're back to our regularly scheduled fabulousness.

* * *

Riley

* * *

I was on the subway on the way to school, just like every other day. I find it weird that I didn't even need Maya to say "Hey, Ranger Rick, hi Farkle," to alert me to the presence of Lucas and Farkle coming onto the subway.

"Hey, Maya," Farkle said. Lucas was silent. I turned to look at him, finding it strange that he had no reply when Maya called him Ranger Rick.

"Hey, Lucas," I said, noticing that he was staring intently at his phone as he typed in a text. He completely ignored me. "Hey, Lucas," I said a bit louder, and he ignored me again as his phone dinged. **"Hey, Lucas!"** I shouted, and he finally looked up and muttered a pessimistic "hi." This was concerning.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at length and put on his usual flawless cowboy smile as he said, "nope, everything's fine!"

I sighed, "okay, I trust you."

We got off the subway and walked into the school building, then went into our history class (my dad's class).

"Hey, guys," my dad said as he burst into the room, wearing a pair of mom's pajama pants and one of Augie's pajama shirts.

"Umm, dad, what the heck are you wearing?" I asked him slowly and hesitantly, not entirely sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"I have no clue," he responded, "I have no mirrors and no clue about anything, since my own wife banned me from using the bathroom in our house." Wow, my mother can be really mean when she wants to.

Suddenly I heard a phone ringing. "I have to take this call," Lucas said, walking towards the door. My dad stood in front of the door, blocking the exit, so Lucas walked towards the other door and left the room, answering his phone. He closed the door behind him.

"Should we go out there after him?" I asked.

"Give him a minute," my dad responded. He began to teach us something about the Holocaust, but I was barely listening.

Clearly, something was wrong with Lucas. I stood up unannounced and walked out into the hallway to go find Lucas.

I rounded a corner as I heard him speaking into his cell phone.

"Please, Tally, please, just hear me out. I need you to trust me. I need you to tell me what's going on. I need you to think of me as a friend. Please. Whatever's going on doesn't bother me. But the fact that you didn't tell me; didn't tell anyone, does. Please, please, Tally, call me back. I need you to talk to me. Please." he hung up and dialed another number.

"Pick up, pick up," he muttered under his breath.

He gave a loud sigh. "Hey, Rikki, have you heard from Tally yet?" he asked. He frowned as he listened intently to the response.

"I know that!" he shouted. "I want to do something!" He listened again and then cursed under his breath. "Whatever. Let me know if you hear back from her," he said. He turned around and looked at me and sighed.

"I knew you'd follow me," he said. "How much did you hear?"

"Mostly that you can't reach Tally," I said.

"Okay then," he replied.

"Lucas, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm good," he replied hesitantly, and that flawless cowboy smile was gone, replaced with a cold, angry, dejected, gaze. I rolled my eyes at him. "Just drop it, okay? I told you I'm fine," he said.

I sighed and gave in. "Fine," I said."

"Let's get back to class," he said. So we walked back to Mr. Matthew's class together.

The rest of the day, Lucas barely said a word. He was staring at his phone and looking pretty sad. School let out, and the two of us plus Maya and Farkle got on the subway to go home.

"Lucas," I said, "what's wrong?"

He glared daggers at me but I stood unwavering.

"I told you to drop it, okay?!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to just drop it, something's obviously wrong and I don't want to drop it," I argued.

"Just leave me alone!" he said, and the whole subway car went silent for a full ten seconds, before the next stop was announced.

"Please, Lucas," I pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about it, so just leave me alone," he said.

"But I-" the doors opened behind me and he moved towards them. "I'm sorry, Riley," he said, before getting off the train.

"Lucas, wait!" I called as I moved towards the doors but they closed right in front of my face. The moment the doors opened I was off the train and outside. I wandered the streets for awhile, calling after Lucas and losing track of time. It was 10:30 at night and pouring rain by the time I decided to head home and got back on the subway and then finally made my way home.

When I arrived at my house just before midnight soaking wet and crying, my parents decided not to question me and instead to set me up with some hot tea and a bath and wait until morning to ask me questions, which, of course, they did.

* * *

Riley (the next day)

* * *

I woke up and answered my parents questions about last night before I got on the subway to school with Maya. Farkle got on a few stops later, but Lucas was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Farkle, Ranger Rick," Maya said, but I already knew that Lucas was missing from the train.

"Lucas didn't show up at my house where we always meet and walk to the subway together. I couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to go on without him," Farkle explained.

"Did you call him?" I asked.

"Yes, but it went straight to voicemail," Farkle responded. "I left at least 3 messages."

There was nothing else we could do at the moment.

We made it to school and Lucas wasn't there either. I walked into my dad's class and immediately noticed the empty seat where Lucas should be.

My dad walked in and noticed it, too. "Where's Lucas?" he asked. He looked at me and I shrugged. "You don't know?" he asked me incredulously. "How can you not know? He's your friend! Maybe he went back to Texas. Nah, he wouldn't do that without-"

I understand now. "That's it!" I cried.

"What?" my dad asked.

"I have to go, dad. I'll be back soon, I hope," I said before bolting out the door.

I got on the subway and waited impatiently as it took me home. I went inside and grabbed all the money I could find. I wrote a note and left it on the counter:

 _Mommy, Daddy, and Augie,  
I know I'm in really big trouble for this. I'm sorry.  
I hope you can forgive me. I'll be back by Friday. I'm sorry. I'll be careful. I'll be fine.  
I love you!_

 _Love, Riley_

 _P.S, I will pay you back when I get home._

I read back over the note, hoping that would be enough to tide them over. I hoped I'd bought myself enough time.

With that I left the house and got on the subway, riding all the way to the train station and buying myself a round-trip ticket to Texas. I got on the train and it seemed like no matter how fast it went it wasn't moving fast enough. I didn't even have any luggage or a backpack (I'd been stupid enough to leave mine in class). I didn't even have any extra clothes. All I had on me was the clothes I was wearing and $200, as well as my cell phone, which was on airplane mode.

The next day, Wednesday, the train arrived in Texas, around noon.

 _Now to find Lucas,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

A/N  
I know it's a weird place to put a cliffhanger, but dang this chapter was getting long.  
I hope you guys like it. This is Riley and Lucas' first fight.  
Review if you love it, or even if you don't.  
Now that volleyball season is over, updates should be a lot faster. I'll try to update at least once a week, probably mostly Wednesdays.  
Anyway, that's all for now. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm decidedly making this story more of a major focus until I get a bit further into it. I may or may not update my other stuff (it's mostly in the Fairy Tail and H2O fandoms); it really just depends.  
So that's it.  
Farewell.  
Sing on and be a brave soul!  
^Rikki the Fab One Out!^


	3. Chapter 3: First Fight Pt2

A/N  
I apologize for the long update. School is crazy, and I know it will only get worse from here until winter break.  
I'm really pretty mad right now because some major crap went down today that I really don't need, and I really don't want to deal with any of it. At this point, I'm mentally kind of done with life. Which is exactly why I'm writing this, to take a break and a metaphorical step back and express myself creatively.  
So here's the second half of the first fight chapter. I'm debating what to do next; first kiss or proposal. I'm not really sure. In fact, I'm not really sure whether or not to do the first kiss in the first place. And I might do the first fight from Lucas POV. If anybody reading this has an opinion either way, review or PM me and let me know (preferably review). And even if you don't have an opinion either way, please feel free to review. Positive, negative, kinda in-between, whatever you have to say, I'm happy to listen to.  
Also, I'm not expecting to get an update up anytime before New Year's, no promises that I won't but don't be expecting one.  
So with that, we continue on Lucas and Riley's first fight.

I don't own GMW or any characters involved with it. I only own my OC's. Thank you, I am Farkle!

* * *

Previously:

We made it to school and Lucas wasn't there either. I walked into my dad's class and immediately noticed the empty seat where Lucas should be.

My dad walked in and noticed it, too. "Where's Lucas?" he asked. He looked at me and I shrugged. "You don't know?" he asked me incredulously. "How can you not know? He's your friend! Maybe he went back to Texas. Nah, he wouldn't do that without-"

I understand now. "That's it!" I cried.

"What?" my dad asked.

"I have to go, dad. I'll be back soon, I hope," I said before bolting out the door.

I got on the subway and waited impatiently as it took me home. I went inside and grabbed all the money I could find. I wrote a note and left it on the counter:

 _Mommy, Daddy, and Augie,  
I know I'm in really big trouble for this. I'm sorry.  
I hope you can forgive me. I'll be back by Friday. I'm sorry. I'll be careful. I'll be fine.  
I love you!_

 _Love, Riley_

 _P.S, I will pay you back when I get home._

I read back over the note, hoping that would be enough to tide them over. I hoped I'd bought myself enough time.

With that I left the house and got on the subway, riding all the way to the train station and buying myself a round-trip ticket to Texas. I got on the train and it seemed like no matter how fast it went it wasn't moving fast enough. I didn't even have any luggage or a backpack (I'd been stupid enough to leave mine in class). I didn't even have any extra clothes. All I had on me was the clothes I was wearing and $200, as well as my cell phone, which was on airplane mode.

The next day, Wednesday, the train arrived in Texas, around noon.

 _Now to find Lucas,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Riley

* * *

I got off the train, and thoroughly examined the train station. Clearly, Lucas wasn't here. I turned my phone off of airplane mode and instantly got bombarded with notifications for 21 missed calls and voice mails from each of my parents, 17 from Maya, and 12 calls (with 7 voice mails) from Farkle, and too many text messages to count. But there was one that stuck out to me:

 _Lucas Friar: Riles, I heard you came to Texas after me. What the hell were you thinking?_

I pulled up the text and responded:

 _You can't just leave. I need to talk to you._

His response came:

 _I told you to drop it, there's nothing wrong and I'm fine._

 _Me: You came to Texas over it; I'm pretty sure something is wrong._

 _Lucas: Yeah, well, maybe you didn't need to know about it._

 _Me: Yeah, well, maybe I did._

 _Lucas: Maybe you should stop sticking your nose in other people's business._

 _Me: Maybe you should stop trying to hide and keep secrets from me._

His reply never came.

I walked out into the town and down the street, wandering almost aimlessly until the sun had long gone and I still hadn't found Lucas. I hadn't planned for this. I hadn't thought he'd hide from me like this. I hadn't thought I'd have to spend the night here and I wasn't quite sure what to do.

Until I saw him. I almost missed him, but I saw a small streak of movement in the shadows coming from around a corner. I turned the corner and sure enough, there he was, standing beneath a streetlight, next to a girl who looked a bit younger than him.

"Tally, don't do this. Please, just trust me. Trust us. Please," Lucas said.

"I have to do this. I can't keep going the way things are. It's not right, and it's not fair to me," the girl sobbed.

"If you're going to leave, then fine. If there's really nothing any of us can do about it, then fine, just leave. But just know that you've lost a lot if you leave," Lucas muttered.

"I'm losing a lot more if I stay," she responded. Lucas looked hurt, but didn't try to stop her as she slowly walked away.

"And, Lucas," she called over her shoulder, "I'm sorry." She disappeared into the darkness without another word. Lucas turned around and saw me.

He was silent for a full ten seconds before he finally spoke.

"Riley... I should've known you'd follow me to Texas."

"Yeah, well," I responded, "I can't let you leave us. You can't just do that. You can't move back here. It's not fair."

"You...you think I'm moving back to Texas?" he asked.

"Um...yes?" I responded hesitantly.

"You really think I'm moving back to Texas?" he said, smiling and giggling.

"Wait, you're not moving back here?" I asked.

"No way, I'd never leave you like that," at this point he was laughing hard and almost out of breath.

"Well that makes this easy, then," I said, also laughing, "come back with me."

"Okay, but do you even have a train ticket?" he asked.

"Yes, I got one for you, too."

"I already have one for me, you didn't have to do that."

We walked back to the train station. It turns out that train tickets are non-refundable, non-transferrable, etc. So, that just means more debt to my parents.

And with that we were on our way home.

"And Riley," Lucas said as we got on the train, "I'm sorry."

And when we got home, let's just say it was chaos.

 _"RILEY KATHRYN MATTHEWS, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" my dad shouted as I walked through the door with Lucas.  
_

* * *

A/N  
I don't know Riley's middle name, so if any of you know it, review or PM me and tell me what it is.  
Sorry for the long wait.  
Anyway, please feel free to drop a review. I love getting feedback and if I get enough responses I will eventually go through and edit past chapters (hopefully).  
Anyway, merry Christmas, Happy Hannakah, Happy New Year's, etc.

Play on and be a curious raindrop!  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	4. Chapter 4: Proposal

A/N  
Hello, to all! I hope you've all had a great winter so far. It's been a bit of a mad rush for me but I'm really excited because I get to get a driver's permit next week on Tuesday. Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!  
I'm sorry in advance for any typos that may appear in this chapter. I'm having issues hitting the correct keys when I'm typing today so I'm sorry.  
Also, if you see a typo, let me know. If you see anything wrong with this or any chapter of this story, let me know. Or anything positive. I love getting reviews, so please feel free to leave me one.  
Anyway, as for the story, I decided to do the proposal scene in this chapter. Just time skip a little bit to their senior year of high school, okay? Just bear with me here.  
So, now's the part where I do the disclaimer:

I don't own anything except this story and my OC's. I don't own Frosted Flakes, GMW, Lucas, Riley, Maya, Farkle, a bear, etc.

* * *

Lucas

* * *

I woke up yesterday and it was a normal morning. I ate my toast, got dressed, and got on the subway to go to school. I met up with Riley; both of us were happy. I got to school and it was a normal day.

I woke up today and decided to eat cereal instead. I ate the last of the Frosted Flakes and at the bottom of the box, I found something that would change my life forever: a little, plastic ring.

A _plastic ring._

I grabbed it out of the bottom of the box and suddenly, I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. For some reason, I thought of Riley.

And suddenly a crazy thought struck me out of nowhere.

 _I wish Riley could be sitting right next to me right now, eating cereal with me._

And then an even crazier thought struck me from even further out of nowhere.

 _I want to marry Riley Matthews._

I glanced at the little cereal box ring and decided.

 _I'm going to propose to Riley today._

I went through all my stuff searching for a little box to put the ring in, and finally found one. It was a little gift box, plain and simple with _Merry Christmas_ written on one side. It wasn't tradional, but neither was Riley. This box would be perfect.

And then I checked the clock, cringing.

 _Crap, I'm gonna be late!_

I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door and down to the subway station, bursting through the doors of the train just before they closed.

I saw Riley, standing there next to Maya just like always, with Farkle off to their left, reading a book.

And suddenly I felt nervous. Like really nervous. Like I want to go run away and die in a hole nervous.

I walked over to where Riley stood as the train lurched into motion, and I hoped she couldn't see me shaking.

"Hey, Huckleberry, you're cutting it close today, aren't you?" Maya asked.

"Lucas, I thought you weren't going to make it," Farkle added.

"You're late," Riley said.

"Gosh I'm late one time and suddenly I'll never hear the end of it," I said shakily, laughing nervously.

"Lucas, is something wrong?" Riley asked.

Maybe I'm shaking so much she can see it. I am really shaky.

"Um...well..." I muttered.

"Hey, Lucas," Farkle said from behind me. I almost jumped as I made a little squeak. Maya looked pretty amused at this.

"Something's definitely wrong with Mr. Cowboy over here," she said. "Maybe he's nervous. You aren't going to propose to my little Riley doll, are you?" she asked jokingly.

"Uh... Actually..." I started.

5...4...3...2...1-

"Holy crap! You're actually proposing?!" Maya, Farkle, and Riley all screamed at the same time, Maya and Farkle immediately bombarding me with accusations.

"You didn't even ask me!"

"You could've told me and Maya!"

"You should've told us!"

"You did ask Cory, right? Please, please tell me you asked Cory.

"When the hell did you decide to propose?!"

But one comment, and only one, came from Riley. I almost thought it was my imagination making something up, since her comment came out as a small little squeak under the rambling commentary from Farkle and Maya. But I heard Riley, loud and clear.

"Yes."

All sounds stopped. The whole world stood still for about ten seconds, until finally Riley whispered again, "yes, Lucas. The answer is yes."

That went really well. Except the speech I had sort-of planned. I should do the speech.

"Riley, I know there's probably no point in saying all this now, since you already said yes, but," I started, and I could practically feel Maya pulling out her phone and videotaping me. "But I'm going to say it anyway. Riley... I woke up this morning and decided to have cereal for once in my life. So I got to the bottom of the cereal box and I found this." I pulled the little box out of my backpack and handed it to her. She opened it and all three of them simultaneously gasped. "I found that and I thought to myself, I don't want to eat my breakfast by myself every morning. I want to eat my breakfast with you sitting next to me. So, I know this might be totally crazy but...Riley Matthews, I love you. I love you so, so much."

"Yes," she said, interrupting me.

"Riley."

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," she shouted. That's my Riley. She took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger, then smiled at me.

"I love you too," she said, then proceeded to kiss me.

"Eww, do you really have to do that here?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Riley and I responded in unison.

"I can't believe you two are engaged now!" Farkle said, then turned to Maya.

"No, Farkle. The answer is no."

"Maya."

"No."

"Will you marry me?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo," she said sarcastically.

"Darn. A man's gotta try, right?" Farkle asked.

"Hey, do you guys wanna bet how mad Cory's gonna be when he finds out you proposed without asking him first?" Maya asked.

"Who said he's ever going to find out?" I asked, already knowing her response.

"Me."

I sighed. This would be the longest, and possibly last day of my life.

* * *

A/N  
So that's the proposal. I know it's kinda un-traditional, but it turned out a lot berrer than I thought.  
So, review, please. Sorry if the next chapter has a long wait. I'm not sure when I'll have time for writing anymore. It could be tomorrow or it could be April. But it will be up eventually.  
So that's it!

Farkle on and be a wet dog!  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	5. Chapter 5: Aimless Fluff

A/N  
So this is a pretty early update. I'm so proud of myself! *Sobs loudly* I'm starting to update faster! Meh, don't get your hopes up, it probably won't last long. Anyway, I'm so excited because it's almost 2016! Only 10 more hours! Yay! As a part of my vision board this new years, I've made it a goal to add a chapter to a fanfiction at least once a week. For the first few weeks, it'll probably be this one. I'll try, and probably fail, but hey, if I get an update out once a week, don't be surprised.  
As for this chapter, I had an internal struggle as to what I should do. In the end, I decided to postpone the long-awaited wedding scene for one more chapter (mostly because I'm not sure how to make the wedding occur on the subway...) and do a short, extremely fluffy chapter for this one. This one will take place about two weeks after the proposal chapter, so please enjoy.  
Also, please feel free to review.  
We'll be back with the chapter right after this disclaimer (I know it's not a commercial):

I, The Fabulous Rikki, do not own Girl Meets World or any characters or plotlines in the show. I am not responsible if you turn into a unicorn after reading this disclaimer. Chapter and Author's note sold separately. Batteries not included.

* * *

Riley

* * *

I got on the subway and sat next to Maya. Lucas and Farkle got on a few stops later and Lucas sat down on the other side of me, with Farkle on the other side of him.

"Hey, Riles," Lucas said, "now that we're engaged and stuff, do you think that we should live together?"

"Did you ask my dad?" I asked.

"Actually, yes, this time, I did," his prideful response surprised me a bit.

"Okay then, we should do it," I said, "Let's live together." Maya and Farkle simultaneously spewed the coffee they'd been drinking all over themselves and us.

"What?!" Maya cried.

"Are you guys really going to do this?" Farkle asked.

"Stop stealing my girl, Huckleberry," Maya cried, angry.

"Maya, he's not stealing me. I'll make sure whatever place we move into has a bay window, just for you," I said, calming Maya down.

"Yeah, we're really going to do this. Wow, Riley, I can't believe we're actually going to do this," Lucas said.

"Neither can I," I muttered.

* * *

Lucas, 6 weeks later

* * *

I got on the subway and sat between Riley and Farkle, just like every day, except that today, me and Riley got on together at the stop after the one Farkle got on at.

"Lucas," Riley said.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I...um...was looking through all of our stuff this morning... and I noticed that...there's only one bed..."

Weeeelllll... I didn't even think about it, I just figured we'd share a bed, but I guess she didn't know it was happening, since our moving van didn't even get to our new apartment until about 10:30 last night and we got all our stuff unloaded and found ourselves too tired to get the furniture set up, so we slept in sleeping bags on the floor instead. I didn't even realize that she might not want to share the bed with me. Crap, I'm a horrible boyfriend. Fiance. Whatever.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I just figured that, since we'll be married in a couple of months, it wouldn't be a huge deal for us to share a bed. But if you have issues with that we can always go get another bed for you. I mean, if you want. I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed that-" but I didn't get to finish; she cut me off.

"I'm happy to share a bed with you. After all, I do love you."

And that's why I love my Riley.

* * *

A/N  
I know, it's a short chapter. I personally think it's one of the best I've ever done. Definitely fluffiest. Anyway, please review. It always helps.  
I'll try to update weekly, but I might just be lying to myself. So, that's all, folks.

Dare on and be a crazed polar bear!  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding

A/N  
Hi, friends, foes, significant others, strangers, etc. How have you all been. Another long and perilous wait for an update, thanks to a severe case of writer's block. I rewrote this wedding chapter about 6 and a half times before it finally started coming out right, so again, I apologize.  
I will try to update sooner in the future but I've got a lot going on and 4 different writing projects outside of fanfictions hanging around right now, so I have no clue.  
So, Rikki, how's your life going?  
Well, I'm glad you asked, my dearest readers.  
I'm doing very well. Today was my first tournament for the Knowledge Bowl, an after-school club that I'm in. It's a fun club and I'm really enjoying it. My life hasn't been too busy lately, but that is subjected (and expected) to change at any moment.  
Not that any of you all care that much.  
What about you guys? Anything interesting happen to you? Drop a review.  
Or if you like or dislike the story.  
Also, I'm looking for an editor for this and at least one other story, so if you're interested in that, review or PM me and let me know. Maybe that will help me to get out updates faster.  
Anyway, no for the chapter. It's pretty fluffy, so fair warning.  
That's all for now.  
Please enjoy.

I do not own anything from Disney Channel. I only own this story and my own OC's/plots.

* * *

Lucas

* * *

December 31, 2019 was an interesting night.

For one thing, it was the day I got married.

And for another thing, it was one of the worst blizzards New York has ever seen. We got 3 feet of snow.

3 feet.

I'm glad Maya came out a week ago or she wouldn't have made it out here.

"Riles, I got your dress, now let's go or we're going to be late," Maya urged a nervous and cold looking Riley towards the subway station.

"Come on, Riles, it'll be okay," I urged her, grabbing her hand.

"You can do this, Riley, we support you," Farkle added.

She finally agreed and the four of us got on the under crowded subway. It was 5:30 in the afternoon on New Years Eve, and no one was on the subway. It was probably the snow.

Riley called her dad to let him know we were on our way.

"Hey Daddy," she said, smiling, "we're on our way over there...Yes...Of course I'm still marrying him, I'm in love with him!...Okay, love you too...Bye." She hung up.

The train went on a few more stops, and the 3 of us sat in comfortable silence.

Until we stopped moving and all the lights went out.

"W-what?!" Riley exclaimed, and I felt her reach out and grab my hand.

Emergency lights came on a few seconds later but we still weren't moving at all. What in the world was happening? Was this some kind of cosmic joke; a power outage leaving us trapped on the subway on my wedding day?

"No cell service," Maya said, staring intently at her cell phone.

"We'll probably be stuck here for at least a few hours," Farkle said, adding to my growing anxiety.

"It's okay, we can reschedule the wedding," Riley said.

"We can't do that, this is too special," I told her, rubbing the back of her fingers with my thumb.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, just have the wedding here?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"We could do that," Maya and Farkle said deviously.

"I have Riley's and my dress, so we can just change into those. You guys will have to turn around, of course. Since you guys are already dressed up, you don't even have to worry about it. Farkle has the rings, and legally, he can also perform the ceremony. And Riles, I know you wanted your dad to be here for this, but we can still videotape it so we can show him later. If we do that, the only thing we'll have to move is the reception," Maya explained to us. She did have a good point.

"Okay," Riley said.

"Lucas?" Maya asked.

"Alright, let's do it," I said, determined.

As the girls changed into their dresses, Farkle and I gathered up the other people in the train car in order to watch the ceremony.

I couldn't believe it was actually happening.

I was getting married. I stood at one end of the car, with my back turned from the rest of the car and from Riley, with Farkle in front of me.

"You can turn around now," Riley said, and I did, and _holy crap._

Her wedding dress was far from traditional. It had a magenta colored bust with a see-through turquoise fabric draped over it. A turquoise ribbon was tied around her waist and her skirt was made of soft turquoise material with purple, blue, green, and soft pink streaks running through it. She looked like a pastel painting, a perfect painting, and there sat the biggest and best smile I've ever seen in my life, right there on my bride's face. The dress was knee length and sleeveless, and yet she somehow still looked modest and self-respecting in it. Maya had somehow managed to pull her hair into a neat braid that went over her shoulder, a small section hanging down in her face. She was barefoot.

Maya's dress was plain blue, with a magenta ribbon tied around her waist. Her dress was also knee-length and strapless, though she wore shoes, even if they were sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a loose low ponytail.

One of the ladies in the seat closest to Maya held up her phone and videotaped the wedding.

A man who was seated next to me, who had coincidentally brought a bouquet of peonies for his girlfriend, had offered them to me, telling me I needed them more than he did. I had spread the petals all the way across the floor of the train.

My eyes met Riley's, and she linked arms with Maya.

I'm marrying Riley Matthews, and Maya is giving her away. I guess since Cory couldn't be here to kill me, someone has to, and that someone has to be Maya.

The two of them walked slowly across the car towards me, and time seemed to slow down. The two of them reached our end of the car.

"I say this for both me and Cory: you better not hurt my baby doll, Riley. If you so much as break one of her fingernails, I will not hesitate to rip your heart out and roast it on a spit," Maya said.

"I understand. I love her and I won't let anything happen to her," I said.

I don't remember much from the ceremony itself.

Riley said something along the lines of, "When I met you, I was a scared little seventh grade girl who was pushed into the lap of a hot boy on the subway. You've changed me so much, Lucas, I love you."

I said something along the lines of, "I hope you know how much getting a second chance has meant to me. It was you who gave me that second chance, the chance to start over. You've changed me more than you or even I know. I love you."

Farkle said something along the lines of, "Do you take each other to be lawfully wedded, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAYYYYY!" Riley shouted. "I mean, um yes."

"I do," I said calmly, fully expecting Riley's excited outburst.

"Okay, I pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss already!"

And we did. Long enough to make Maya say "Ewwww."

At that point, it was 11:59, and everyone on the train car counted down together: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" There were no streamers and balloons, no ball dropping, no noise makers, no toasts. Just a subway car, some flower petals, a pretty dress, Riley and me.

Within half an hour, most the people on the subway car had fallen asleep. Me and Riley sat in two consecutive seats, her still wearing her wedding dress.

Her head was on my shoulder, and just when I thought she'd fallen asleep, she tilted her head up towards mine.

"Lucas?" she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered.

And with that we fell asleep, happily married.

* * *

Riley

* * *

I was jolted awake by a sudden lurch, and we were moving.

"Good morning, beautiful," Lucas whispered, just like any other day.

Except that we woke up on a subway, and when we did, we were husband and wife.

"Good morning," I responded, yawning sleepily.

"I love your cute morning face," he teased.

"You're mean," I said.

"'I love you too, Lucas.' Aww, thanks, Riles.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

And that was how we started out our first day married. Because what more do you need than love?

* * *

A/N  
That turned out a lot fluffier than I expected. Anyway, I have a long weekend since we have Monday off school, so I might get another update out this weekend.  
So, I hope you liked the chapter.  
Feel free to review.  
I guess that ends this incredibly short A/N.

Love on, and be a loving person.  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	7. Chapter 7: The Barf

A/N  
Sorry about the long wait for the update.  
I've decided that this story is my top priority fanfic right now so I'm deleting all my other Fanfictions except I Just Want to Go Home. I'm also making an update schedule for both of them. This one will be updated on Wednesday afternoons and my other one will be Saturday mornings. Both update times are in US Mountain Time, and this schedule won't be in effect until February 3rd.  
I also want to say now that while my original focus with this fic was the events of the subway, I'm going to have to shift that in a little while. I'll still try to keep most of my focus on the Subway, and the next three or maybe four chapters I have planned out will stay mostly on the subway, but after a while, it gets hard to make everything happen on the subway. However, the title of this fanfic will not be changing.  
One last note is that I'm thinking about finding someone to edit/revise/proofread/feedback my writing. For this fic, other fics, and potentially pieces of writing outside of the site. If any of you, my lovely readers, are interested, and you are not my sister (sorry, cc, your editing skills are no bueno), then PM me and let me know.  
This chapter is dedicated to anyone who feels like the world is against them right now. In fact, this whole story is.  
And with that, we shall now proceed to the disclaimer.

I own nothing. Nothing at all. Okay, I own a lot, but nothing familiar in this story.

* * *

Lucas

* * *

"Riley, are you okay?" I asked, concerned, as I made my way onto the busy subway train.

"Yeah," Riley responded, not totally convincing me or Maya or Farkle or even herself. She was really pale.

"Riley," Maya said.

"Okay, I'm a little nauseous," Riley muttered.

"You're not sick are you? We've only been married seven days, you can't be sick," I said, reaching out to feel her forehead.

"I'm not sick," she muttered, but even as she said it she was pretty much already throwing up on the nearest object which happened to be me.

"Riley, are you sure your okay?" Farkle asked, although at this point her skin was returning back to its normal color.

"I...I might as well say this now, since this pretty much confirms it, but...I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant," Riley slowly muttered.

"You mean, like, you're having a baby pregnant?" Farkle asked.

Riley only nodded.

"You're ha-aving a baby," I stuttered, excited and nervous and anxious and overjoyed all at the same time.

"Yes," Riley whispered.

"And now we go to tell your parents," Maya announced predictably.

And so, off we went to break the news of grandparent-hood to Cory and Topenga Matthews.

* * *

Riley

* * *

I have never been more nervous in my life than I was when I went to tell my parents that I was pregnant. I was totally freaking out that my father would kill Lucas.

But he didn't. He actually took it really well.

When we walked into the apartment, they were sitting on the couch with Auggie, watching a hockey game.

"Mommy, Daddy, Auggie," I said, catching their attention.

"Oh, hey, Sweetie, what brings you to this part of town?" My mom asked.

"Um." Maya nudged me forward and I could see without having to turn around the devious smirk she proudly wore.

"Me and Lucas have something to tell you."

"You're not getting divorced, are you?" my dad asked.

"No! No, nothing like that," Lucas said.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, that just seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Also I'm exhausted and I want to get this out tonight. I know it's a shorter chapter and I'm sorry about that.  
Feel free to drop a review.  
Anyway, I think that's it. I may have just set a personal record for shortest A/N ever created by me!

Live on and be a sassy refrigerator.  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	8. Chapter 8: RPOM

A/N  
Hey, guys, what's up? It's been a while. A long, long while.  
I would like to apologize for the long and painful wait for an update, however, I am much too lazy for that. Anyway.  
I have been extremely busy as of late; I joined my school's tennis team and that's been keeping me busy. The other thing I'm worried about is that I'm almost failing my english class, so that's been quite the struggle as well. I'm on spring break right now, because they pushed it back a few weeks this year (I know, it sucks), and I am currently on vacation on the east coast.  
So, that's it for my last few months.  
As for you readers, all you've probably been doing is waiting for an update to this story from me. (I know, I know. I'm fabulous.) Or maybe just sitting around or doing schoolwork or housework or yardwork or just plain work instead. And not reviewing this story.  
One quick note about this chapte ris that it takes place in their junior year of high school because I realized I haven't done any prom chapters yet.  
So, here's the chapter you've been waiting for.  
Please enjoy, and feel free to review.  
Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world or any related characters, logos, etc. Batteries not included. Each console sold separately.

* * *

Riley

* * *

I can't believe it's come down to this.

It's come down to me trying to finish my math homework on the subway, on the way to school.

As Farkle and Lucas got on, Maya nudged me.

"Ask Lucas to borrow a pencil," she whispered.

"But I already have a pencil," I protested. She grabbed my pencil out of my hands and snapped it in half.

"No you don't," she said.

I groaned and turned to Lucas.

"Lucas, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, handing me a pencil.

"Thanks, Lucas," I Said. I noticed that the pencil had something weird written on the side of it: it said _will._

 _That's weird,_ I thought, but decided to let it go.

Until I got to my locker. Taped to the door was a paper that read, _you._

"Maya, what is this?" I asked.

She grinned.

"I have no idea, Riles," she responded mischeviously, obviously lying.

I walked into class, my dad's 11th grade history class, just as the bell rang.

"Today, you get your tests back," my dad told us, handing us the test we'd taken two days ago. Mine had a 97% at the top, right next to the word _go._ Something was definitely going on here.

The rest of the morning went by without incident, and my lunch hour finally came.

I got to the lunch room and Lucas waved me over.

"I already grabbed a lunch for you, Riles," he said. Wow, he's being really nice today.

I grinned, sitting down next to him. But as I looked at my lunch, I was confused.

Written on the lid of my applesauce container, in plain black marker, was the word _to._

 _Wait..._

Was he trying to ask me to prom?

That's it! That explains everything!

I decided to act confused and go along with it.

I finished my lunch and then walked outside to go around the building to the back doors in order to get to my next class (it's faster that way), and ran into Farkle.

"Hey, Farkle," I called out.

He came over next me and walked beside me.

"Hi, Riley," he said, grinning.

The bell rang.

"Crap, we're late!" I exclaimed.

The two of us ran into the building and around the corner, into our math classroom. Lucas and Maya had a different math class, so for this class, it was just me and Farkle representing our little friend group.

When we got out of class, we headed back down the hallway toward my locker, and as we got closer to my locker, Zay, Maya, and two other kids who had some classes with Lucas all stood in a line, each holding a large cardboard rectangle that had one letter on it.

 _R-P-O-M,_ it read. I giggled, before turning and opening my locker.

I got out all the things I needed for my next class and when I turned around, the letter holding people were gone. Taped to the front cover of my notebook was a piece of graph paper, which looked like it had been torn straight out of Maya's notebook (it wouldn't surprise me if it actually _was_ torn out of Maya's notebook), and on it was the word _with._

I made it to my next class, which went by fast, and then walked around outside to my last class of the day (again, it's faster). On the path in front of me, were two large letters written in bold handwriting in bright pink chalk: _ME._ I grinned.

My last class also went by quickly, and school was over. When I got to my locker, Maya and Zay were there waiting for me.

They patiently watched as I gathered up all my homework and put it in my bag, then I turned around and faced them.

"Let's go home," Zay said.

"We should wait for Lucas and Farkle," I protested.

"They'll catch up to us," Zay said, grinning.

The three of us got on the subway, and there was Lucas, standing there with a single peony in his hand, my favorite kind of flower, with a little note attached that had a fancy question mark on it.

Lucas grinned.

"Riley," he said.

I felt my excitement bubbling up inside me like a cherry soda.

"Yes," I said.

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked me, offering me the flower.

"Absolutely, yes, I would love to go to 'r-pom' with you!" I said, ecstatic.

He gave me a confused glance and I looked at Maya and Zay.

"Guys, what did you do?" Lucas demanded.

"We mixed up your letters, Ranger Boy, therefore it's not our fault," Maya said.

The five of us laughed together.

I have the best boyfriend in the whole world.

Little did I know, he would only get better.

* * *

A/N  
I'll have the actual prom night chapter up next. Sorry to go back and leave you after the last chapter, but I had a genius idea for prom and nothing for kids, so I decided to do prom. I'll also probably do their senior prom as well.  
So, if you liked it, please review. If you didn't please review (although, I am fabulous). If you don't even care, please review.  
That's pretty much it for now. I'll see y'all soon.  
Know on and be a purple unicorn!  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	9. Chapter 9: Best Night of My Life

A/N  
Yay, new chapter! This might just be the fastest update I've ever had. This may also be one of the most emotional chapters I've ever written. Seriously, though.  
I'm feeling a little stressed, and I figured writing something would help. It always does.  
Anyway, to answer a few questions from reviews: No, they're not married, because I got a complete block for the plot line that was going on with that, and I got a complete genius idea for prom, so I did a time skip back to their junior year in high school in order to put that into writing (I'm also thinking about doing their senior prom; review with your thoughts on that one!)  
No, I'm not going to prom this year, since I'm only a freshman (Yes, I just openly admitted to being a freshie. Don't judge me, I'm fabulous!)  
And finally, for their age in all the chapters when they're married, I never really thought about that very much, but I'd say that it would take place just after they get out of college, so sometime between the time when they're 25 and 30.  
That pretty much covers everything, so other than that, please enjoy this chapter. Just a heads up that it may not be a completely accurate description of prom since I've never been to prom myself.

I don't own GMW, any characters involved in GMW, or a hedgehog.

* * *

Lucas, the night of prom

* * *

I climbed up the fire escape, excited. Tonight was going to be amazing.

Just before I went in through Riley's bay window, I got a call from Farkle.

"Hey, buddy, you ready?" I asked.

"Yep. HA!" he responded, the same laugh he'd used since middle school.

"Thanks again for doing this for me," I thanked him.

"No problem. I'll see you later," he said.

"Yeah, see you!" I grinned, hanging up, then went into Riley's bedroom, ready to go.

But I wasn't greeted by Riley, but in fact, her father and her best friend, and suddenly my stomach dropped and I felt a tad sick.

"Hey, Huckleberry," Maya said in that terrifyingly evil way of hers, a mischievous smirk plastered on her face.

"So, we're going to set up some ground rules for you around our little girl tonight," Cory grinned.

* * *

Ten terrifying minutes later...

* * *

Riley finally entered her bedroom, saving me from the terror of the two most overprotective people in the history of everything.

And she was beautiful.

Her brown hair was done up in a neat bun on the back of her head, a few small strands perfectly framing her face. She wore make-up, something I'd never seen her do before (that was something I seriously admired about her: the fact that she had enough confidence in herself and her natural beauty that she didn't have to wear make-up in order to make herself look prettier or to cover up her flaws.) She also wore a modest, navy blue dress that brought out her warm brown eyes amazingly, along with a pair of dark purple flats on her feet.

I think I'm in love with this girl.

I grinned, my eyes meeting hers as she blushed slightly, probably from me staring at her.

"Ready to go?" I asked, ignoring the protests of the pair in the window.

"Yep," she responded, grinning.

With that, the two of us headed out.

We got on the subway and took the short ride to the little park where they'd decided to hold prom. There was a large office building in the middle of the park, which was closed so that we could use the lobby for prom. It was gently raining, so the two of us hurried into the building.

Several people were already there. Most of the guys were dressed a lot like me; a tux with a tie and a nice pair of dress pants or nice jeans. Most of the girls were wearing bright, flashy dresses that were much less modest than Riley's; showing off a lot more skin, and they also wore heavier make-up, and a lot of them were in four- or six-inch heels. The only girl that really caught my attention, though, was Riley.

The two of us talked and laughed and danced together, having the time of our lives. We very much went over the curfew that the two scary monsters had set, and by the time the end of prom came around 11:30, I knew that both of us were pretty tired, and I still had a couple more surprises waiting up my sleeve for her, so we decided to head home.

We once again got on the subway, and she pretty much passed out in the seat next to me on the deserted train. But I wasn't done yet. I sent out a text to Farkle, and at the next stop, he was on the train as well, with a bucket of flower petals, gently sprinkling them over the two of us. I gently shook Riley awake and she finally woke up, smiling softly as she blinked her big, warm, brown eyes.

She grinned as the flower petals gently rained down on her, as she stretched out her arms and stood up. I smiled, taking her hands and pulling her onto her feet, before lifting her up gently, sweeping her off of her feet. She smiled tiredly at me.

We stayed there for who-knows-how-long, until we reached the end of the line and got on the train going the other direction, headed back to Riley's house. When we finally got to her stop, we got off and walked out into the rain and towards her house. I walked around towards the fire escape but Riley didn't follow me.

"Lucas," she groaned, "I'm tired. I can go into my own house through the front door."

"Yeah, but you've never gone in through the fire escape, and now's as good a time as any to try it out," I argued.

She pouted, and I found it hard to resist, but she had to go through the window for the surprise to work.

"I can't climb the fire escape in this dress," she pouted more.

"Come on, Riles," I said, trying and failing.

"And these shoes," she added, trembling her lip ever so slightly.

"That's it, I'm carrying you," I said, walking over and grabbing her, carrying her up the fire escape bridal style.

"Hey," she objected, squirming as we neared her floor.

I set her down on the wet platform and she reluctantly took off her shoes and crawled in through her window, where Maya was sitting among a small layer of flower petals. I know I'm being totally cheesy here, but Riley seemed to be totally happy, so I decided to keep going. At this point, it was well past 2:00 in the morning, so after about five minutes of sitting in the window together and softly talking, Maya left and went home, and Riley fell asleep. I gently moved her to her bed, and then lay down next to her, too tired to move. And as soon as I was laying there next to her, she latched onto me so tightly that there was no way i could've moved anyways.

She sighed contentedly, and it wasn't long before I, too, was sound asleep.

* * *

A few peaceful hours later

* * *

I was startled awake by a loud voice, the voice of my history teacher, who was, unfortunately, Riley's father.

"Riley, schnookums, Daddy's here to wake you up! It's almost noon, why aren't you awake yet?" I heard the voice ask, and inside, all I could think was _crap, crap, kill me now, I'm doomed. Crap!_

Riley sat up, causing the blankets I'd been surrounded by to shift away, revealing my presence to her father.

" _You,"_ he growled. Wow,he's in a good mood today.

"Hello, sir," I responded awkwardly, but also surprisingly calmly considering I was caught sleeping in the same bed as his daughter.

"Why-How did you-What-" he stammered. Thank goodness we were both fully clothed, otherwise this would've been the most painful day of my life.

"I'm sorry sir, we got here very late last night and-" I started, but he cut me off with a low growl.

" _Get oooouuuuuuttt!"_ he growled ferociously.

"Yes, sir," I stammered, quickly making my way towards the window.

"Lucas, wait," Riley called after me, and I paused.

She got up and walked over to me, gently taking my face in her hands, and planted a small kiss on my lips.

" _Get out!"_ the man behind us shouted angrily, and I quickly fled.

"Thanks, Riley," I called over my shouted over my shoulder.

I got out of the window and turned around and was met by-

"Lucas!"

I jumped. "Farkle!"

"So, how was it?" he asked me.

"Honestly? The best night of my life," I admitted.

* * *

Riley

* * *

"So, how was it?" my dad asked me.

"Honestly? It was the best night of my life."

* * *

A/N  
So, new chapter is done. So happy I got it up so fast.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review. I'll probably respond to questions asked in reviews in the staring author's notes of chapters after this point, so feel free to ask questions through reviews. Also, feel free to PM me with anything, too. I'll try to get back to you within 24 hours, or as soon as possible.  
Well, I guess that's it.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Shout on and be a vibrant zebra.  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	10. Chapter 10: Senior Prom Pt 1

A/N  
Yay, new chapter! Finally! Yay! This one is a little sad and will probably contain a cliffhanger. It's more of a set up chapter than anything else; the real excitement will come in the next chapter. It'll be another two-part thing.  
Don't forget to review. Next chapter probably won't be up for a while since I don't have any good ideas for this story, and also I'm working a job this summer (ugh).  
I'll see you again someday. Enjoy the chapter!

I don't own anything familiar, including but not limited to: bears, liquid nitrogen, Girl Meets World, bears, capital letters, and you. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Lucas

* * *

I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"Dad, that's not fair," I sobbed. I knew I was whining but I didn't care.

"Lucas, this is happening, whether you like it or not. I understand it's not fair, but that doesn't mean we can stop it from happening, okay? You have two weeks, and that's it. I'm sorry, Luke; there's nothing I can do," he said, the harsh words cutting through me. I felt like my heart was being ripped out and torn to shreds, although I knew that would be nothing compared to seeing the look on Riley's face when she found out about this. No, she could never find out about this. Not until after it happened. If she didn't know until after it happened, then maybe it wouldn't hurt her as much. Maybe it wouldn't hurt either of us as much.

"Fine, then. Two weeks is not enough time, not even close, but honestly, if that's it, then I'll figure it out somehow," I told him.

* * *

The next day

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed Maya and Farkle by their arms, dragging them out into the hallway and around a corner, leaving Riley sitting at that table by herself. I turned to the pair in front of me, and took a deep breath before forcing the words out of my mouth.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you guys something, and Riley can never know that this conversation happened okay? Promise me that you will never tell Riley about this," I said.

"I feel bad keeping things from my best friend," Maya said.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" Farkle objected.

"Guys!" I said sharply. "This is serious. Promise me," I growled.

"Okay, okay," Maya said, "I promise.

"Alright, fine," Farkle reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, so I'm moving back to Texas in two weeks, because my, um... my dad... um... I can't do this right now," I said. "I just wanted you guys to know so that after I leave, you guys can convince Riley that all of this was just some dream or a figment of her imagination or something, because then maybe it won't hurt her so much," I choked out. "I-" I felt a sharp pain as Maya slapped me across the face.

"Lucas! She has to know if you're leaving!" Maya's angry words bit at my mind.

"She can't know, it'll hurt her too much," I said.

"It'll hurt her more if she just wakes up one day and your gone," Maya said.

"No, it won't, Maya. Don't you understand? If she thinks that this whole thing was just some dream; that it never really happened, it won't hit her as hard. Please, Maya," I sobbed.

"Fine, I won't tell her," Maya said slowly.

"Me neither," Farkle muttered reluctantly.

"And guys, I'm sorry to put you guys in this position. I just really don't want to hurt Riley," I said.

"Come on, let's go back in there and eat some lunch," Farkle said, and the three of us walked slowly back into the cafeteria.

I sat down next to Riley and she started talking excitedly about something, but I couldn't focus on her words.

"Lucas, are you even listening to me?" she demanded, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry," I said slowly.

She grinned widely.

"I have something serious to ask you now. I know it's kind of short notice since we're only two weeks out, and it really should be you asking me this question, but, uh, here goes nothing... will you go to prom with me?" she asked me.

I spit out the chocolate milk I was drinking and she frowned slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes...?" she said slowly.

"Uh, Riley, I, um, I really would love to go to prom with you," I said slowly.

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaaayyyyyyy!" she shouted excitedly.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I couldn't, because prom night was also the night that I left for Texas.

I smiled weakly as she was bouncing up and down.

 _Riley...I'm sorry...  
_

* * *

A/N  
And that's the end of part one of the senior prom. I hope you enjoyed that, although you probably didn't, it's pretty depressing.  
Anyway, please review. Thanks for reading!

Whine on and be a sassy kid.  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	11. Chapter 11: Senior Prom Pt 2

A/N  
So, I'm back! Didn't want to make you guys to wait too long for the next chapter, so I decided to write this out now. I want you to know that after this chapter and one more (because I couldn't resist giving you guys another cliffhanger and making this a 3-part chapter) I will return to my original post-wedding plot line. I have several ideas for how to progress from there now.  
Anyway, don't forget to review. Happy summer!

I don't own any of the things you may recognize.

* * *

Riley

* * *

I looked at the clock again. It had been almost an hour that I had been waiting outside of my senior prom for Lucas to show up, and it was now 9:57.

Maya finally walked up with Farkle close behind her holding three tickets and I frowned.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked slowly.

"I, uh...Lucas?" Maya asked nervously.

"Maya..." I growled.

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry," Maya said.

"Farkle," I said, and he tensed up.

"Yes, Riley?" he asked.

I giggled. "Farkle, would you like to tell me where Lucas is?" I asked sweetly, moving closer to him, and he pouted.

"He's at the airport, going to Texas. His dad is moving back and he's forced to go with," Farkle blurted quickly, then Maya clamped a hand over his mouth as he continued to try to speak.

"When does his flight leave?" I demanded, and both of them went silent as Maya dropped her hand.

"When does his flight leave?" I said again, louder, and Farkle spoke again.

"Two hours," he said, and Maya's hand immediately covered his mouth again.

"I'm going to catch him," I said, and bolted, not caring that my dress was probably ripping and my hair was definitely falling out.

I got to my car and sped onto the road and towards the airport, not entirely sure how I was going to find him but knowing that I had to. I called him and he answered, surprisingly.

"Lucas, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm almost to the airport, east gate," he said. That was surprisingly easy.

"I'm coming to get you, you can't leave," I said as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Wait what?" he said, then there was a pause, then he spoke again. "Oh, you're not Maya," he muttered.

"No, no I'm not. I'm coming to get ya, that's what I is," I shouted, getting out of the car and walking towards the door.

And there he was.

Standing there, phone by his ear.

So what did I do?

"AHHHHH!" I shouted, and tackled him. Or, tried to. I ended up jumping on him and wrapping my arms and legs around him, clinging to him as though he was a tree.

"Riley," Lucas said.

"Lucas," I responded.

"Riley, I have to go," he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"My dad is already waiting for me in Texas, and I can't miss my flight," he said.

"Well, if you're leaving, I'm going with you," I said, and he frowned.

I felt arms, strong, familiar arms, wrap around me and try to pry me off of him.

"Maya," I snarled, turning my head slowly and growling in the process. She pulled hard on me and I found myself on the ground, bewildered.

"Let him go, Riles," she advised, and I stood up and lunged at him, only to find myself restrained.

"No," I objected.

"Yes," Maya argued.

"Lucas, if you leave, then I will never, ever forgive you," I said.

"Maybe it's better that way. Maybe it won't hurt you as much if you don't forgive me," he whispered.

"Maybe it won't hurt me as much if you don't leave," I whispered back.

"Riley...I'm sorry," he said, and turned around slowly, then started walking away.

"No!" I shouted. "No, Lucas, please, don't leave me! Come back! Please," I sobbed, then broke down completely.

When I looked up, he'd disappeared into the crowd, and what made it worse was that he never once responded. He never turned around, never slowed or hesitated, he never even looked back. He was gone.

Gone forever.

* * *

A/N  
Part two of three is done. One more, hopefully coming soon.  
Anyways, please feel free to review.

Invent on and be a killer whale!  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	12. Chapter 12: Senior Prom Pt 3

A/N  
Yay, new chapter! I probably won't have another one up for a while because I am getting ready to go on a rafting trip and then back to school...  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's the final chapter for their senior prom. I figured I should stop making my readers miserable. Tell me what you think of the chapter, and the whole story. Thanks for reading! And now forthe disclaimer.

Disclaimer:...Uh... line? Oh, right, Disclaimer: The fabulous Rikki does not own anything you may or may not recognize. Please use common sense when running with scissors or crossing the street.

* * *

Riley

* * *

"Riley," Farkle called after me as I ran into the airport, sobbing.

"Riley, honey, let's go home," Maya said.

"Lucas is my home," was my response.

"No, Riles, New York is your home. Lucas went to Texas," Maya explained, but I ignored her as I neared the top of a staircase and scanned the people below, feeling my heart drop and fall down the staircase as I saw no sign of Lucas.

I cried out and fell onto my knees as it finally hit me: he left. He was gone.

He

Was

Gone.

I cried out as I felt myself hit the floor hard, but I barely felt the pain, and barely noticed or cared when Maya and Farkle lifted me up and carried me outside, placing me in the passenger seat of my car and Farkle started driving while Maya drove her car. I barely noticed when they dragged me into my apartment building, and all the way up to my apartment and into my bedroom. I barely noticed when I didn't sleep the entire night and I barely even noticed when sunlight started streaming in through my bedroom window and my dad walked in with my mom hot on his heels.

"Riley, babe, are you okay?" my mom asked, concern evident in her voice.

"No," I groaned, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" my dad asked.

"He's gone," I said, finally admitting it to myself and my parents and probably Maya and Farkle who were probably right outside my open window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" my mom asked me.

"No," I groaned. "Please leave me alone," I added.

"Okay, honey, but we're here in case you ever need us," my dad said, and the two of them left.

I heard someone come in through my window.

"Riley," Farkle greeted enthusiastically.

"Farkle," I said flatly.

"Riley, I understand that this is hard for you. It was just as hard for me when Smackle left for the semester to study in Spain," he said slowly.

"Yeah, but she's just gone for one semester," I moaned. "Lucas is gone forever."

"Actually, Smackle was talking about moving to Spain after she graduates and going to college there, maybe staying through adulthood and retiring somewhere in the countryside," he said.

"Oh, Farkle, I am so, so sorry," I said slowly.

"It's okay Riley, because I know that if it's meant to be, then someday, she will come back, and if not, then this is an opportunity for me to find something even better," he explained. "I think it's the same way for you and Lucas."

"I know me and Lucas are meant to be," I said, and I knew without looking that Farkle was smiling.

"Then you have to have faith that he'll come back someday."

"He's coming home today," I said, determined now.

"He can't re-" Farkle started, but I cut him off.

"I will bring him home today," I said, picking up my phone. Just as I picked it up, Lucas called. After a moment of hesitation, I answered.

"Lucas," I said slowly.

"Riley, I just wanted you to know that I arrived safely in Texas. I think that you de-" I cut Lucas off as well.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch you walk away?" I sobbed, a choking anger behind my voice.. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt when I was screaming after you and you didn't so much as glance back?" I demanded.

"Riley," Lucas started, but I cut him off again."No, Lucas, you have no idea!" I shouted.

"Riley, the reason that I never looked back was because that would make it that much harder to leave, because it would hurt so much more if I did. It would hurt so much more if I looked back because I love you, Riley," he choked out.

"Come home, Lucas, please," I ple"aded.

"Riley, I can't," he said. "My mom and dad are here, my family is here, I can't go back."

"We are you family, and we're here, in New York, where you should be too. Your parents may be family, but that doesn't mean they're home; we are your home, Lucas," I whispered.

"Riley, I can't," he repeated.

"If you don't come home today, I will never forgive you," I threatened, ignoring the gasps from my friends behind me.

"Okay," he spoke very slowly, "I'm coming home."

I smiled, because that was all I could do.

My best friend was coming home.

* * *

A/N

New chapter is finally here! Please review, thanks!

Dream on and be a good friend.

^Rikki The Fab 1 Out!^


End file.
